Thousand Miles
by SassyAngel
Summary: Songfic!!! For Kasumi journey to find her brother.Please R&R!!


Thousand Miles  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.  
  
  
  
A determined look on her face as she made her way down the busy sidewalk in a small town in Germany. She looked straight ahead until she saw on the outskirts of the small town. There stood the black forest where she was going to find her brother….  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
She smiled a little but felt the prang of pain she had been hiding behind that cheerful voice and action. She wanted to see her brother again; no she needed to see her brother again.  
  
And I need you  
  
and I miss you  
  
and now I wonder....  
  
She stopped and wondered for a moment will he remember me? Will her greet me with open arms? Or will he run away? But I swear I must of traveled thousands of miles for him, I'll just travel a thousand more. She thought smiling as she began to walk again into the depths of the dark woods.  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
She continued to walk memories of her brother from the past began to play in her head. She smiled but it quickly disappeared. 'Does he even think of me?' She asked herself, but it didn't matter because she was going to see him, no matter what…  
  
  
  
It's always times like these  
  
when I think of you  
  
and I wonder  
  
if you ever  
  
think of me  
  
As she begins to get deeper and deeper in the forest she began to think again. I bet he does remember me! I mean we were kids together, living in the same house! Like he'd remember, when he can't remember Hayabusa. I doubt it. She thought but she was still determined. Nothing will stop her, nothing….   
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
and I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories'  
  
She then began to run she wanted to see her brother again to hug him and cry in his shirt. To say I miss you, I love you, because she needed her brother.  
  
cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
and now I wonder  
  
She then thought of all the miles she traveled by plane and on foot, and she laughed at her persistantsness. But she would do anything for him, anything.  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
Then she stopped she called out his name, but no response. She called again, but nothing happened. She walked further into the woods and her eyes fell onto a figure sleeping against the tree. His brown hair covering his face but she knew who he was. She cried out and ran to his figure falling to the ground sobbing into his arms. The startled person looked up.  
  
"Ni-Chan!" she sobbed, the person gave her a confused look. "D-don't you remember me?" she asked the persons eyes stared at her like she was crazy. But she knew he was the right person! She just knew! The person stared continued to stare until finally he spoke.  
  
"K-Kasumi?" he asked slowly making sure he wasn't daydreaming, and she smiled widely.  
  
"Yes Hayate!" she said, and smiled as they embraced for the first time in years.  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
don't....  
  
"How were you able to find me?" he asked, as tears streamed freely down his face. Kasumi smiled, and cocked her head to get a better look at him, and then spoke.  
  
"I traveled a thousand miles for you." she said, reminiscing about her hard journey, but it had paid off. She had found her Ni-Chan again...  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
and I'm home bound  
  
staring blankly ahead  
  
just making my way  
  
making my way  
  
through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
and I still miss you  
  
and now I wonder....  
  
Kasumi smiled as they hugged again, knowing they had a lot of time to catch up on.  
  
"Ni-Chan." she said softly into his shirt as they hugged, and he smiled again, feeling how proud he was about his little sister, coming all this way to see him.  
  
"I love you Kasumi," he whispered, stroking the hair on her head.  
  
"And I you," Kasumi replied, smiling. The two siblings that were torn apart were together at last…..  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
  
If I could  
  
just hold you  
  
tonight"  
  
AN: I now it's horrible but I tried I hope you like it!  
  
Fudgieangel: It's not horrible! I didn't have to do a lot of editing, just adding a couple of things! I'm so proud of you! My little Stephanie's growing up. *sniffles* anyway, it was good! 


End file.
